Happy Endings Aren't Always the End
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: Grissom and Sara are leaving the jungle. But where are they going? And what else is in store for our happy couple. Rated T for now, just in case. New author's note uploaded 7/12.
1. Chapter 1

"Boston?" Sara questioned as she held the plane tickets in her hand. She had a smile on her lips as she played with the silver band on her ring finger.

The ceremony had been quite. Only them and the preacher. Grissom had Brass send him their original wedding license, which he pulled a few strings to get renewed before his departure, and they were married the day it arrived.

Now, after four months together in the jungle, they were leaving. The study was over and the rest of Sara's 'new team' was moving on. She opted to travel with Grissom instead.

But first they needed a permanent residence in the United States far, far away from Vegas. Somewhere that would suit them both.

"Yeah." Grissom said, giving her that looked he reserved for when people stated the obvious. He stood packing. Tonight was their last night. "You said you liked it there, and quite frankly I grew fond of New England when I was on sabbatical." he looked over at his wife with a smirk. "And I often pictured you beside me when I took walks through this park on campus. That was the hardest thing you know, not having you with me." Grissom turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Is that so?" It was now Sara's turn to smirk. She bit her bottom lip before stepping forward and standing close enough to Grissom to whisper in his ear. "Now you know how it feels."

He turned to look her in the eyes. "And now you know why I needed to find you."

She smiled, hiding the red of her cheeks by looking back down at the tickets. "Tell me more."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I'd stand by this reflecting pond and just think. I did that a lot anyway, but this was more picturing you than missing you. Sometimes it was both." He glanced over to catch her reaction, and once satisfied that her cheeks were still blushing, he continued. "I'd imagine you the way you were during that case we had with the hockey player, what was it, eight years ago? Your cheeks were that shade too, but because of the cold."

"Okay charmer, keep talking." Sara said, taking a seat on the cot they had been using for a bed.

"Theres a lot I could say Sara. That the snow is gorgeous, that I think somewhere with a change of season would suit us both, at least for a while, that you'd look beautiful outside on a winter morning, snow flakes falling on us while we're taking a walk though the most historic parts of the city. It's not like Vegas at all. It will be a great change of pace. Something more...peaceful."

He had sold her with that. "Anything sounds better than Vegas." she said with a smile.

"So is that a yes or no?"

"That, Mr. Grissom, is a yes. For now."


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I would like to put something out here though. Boston's crime rate is not that high. In fact, it's a lot lower than Vegas. I personally am a big fan of the city and I know someone on the force there and believe me, it's a lot like New York. You have parts of the city that have bad luck with crime and you don't want anything to do with it ( especially at night), and then there are places like Beacon Hill, which will be in this story, that actually have a low crime rate because frankly the higher class can be intimidating. Not saying there's no crime at all (face it, everywhere you go there i is /i crime) but I think your better off living in Boston than oh say L.A or Las Vegas.

And another note on the same comment than brought up the subject above, Boston is filled with museums, landmarks, and all the other fun stuff Grissom and Sara (and I) adore. Why would I not have them move to the city that basically started the American Revolution? Where America got it's chance to be America? Sure Philadelphia is just as historic, and had a lot to do with the same part of history as New England, but I can't see my favorite couple in Pennsylvania other than just a nice little visit.

I do love constructive criticism, but after all everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion. This is only fan fiction, and if you have a better idea for these two, or any character, than feel free to express that in your own story. This is how I see mine. I've written work where they moved back to California, or found a nice little place in the mid-west. This story, which is one of few where they have no children, yet, is one where I just thought 'hey, maybe Boston is a good fit'. I apologize for this long rant, and I will get another chapter posted by this evening, but I needed to clarify my points. I guess I'm like my favorite author in this way. Once someone brings something up she disagrees on, she writes a blog like this to justify her reasons. And that, my dear readers, is all I wish to do.

Yours through words,

Kay


	3. Departures and Arrivals

The plane ride was long. Grissom and Sara's connecting from Austin was delayed for a storm front, and Sara was none to happy about sleeping for four hours in an airport. Finally, at one in the morning, they landed in Boston. Claiming luggage wasn't hard, considering it wasn't crowded due to the early hour, and they were in a rental car and on their way to their hotel by two.

"You're going to love it Sara." Grissom said as his wife dozed in the passenger seat. "Not just the hotel, but the city in the morning. I know you love the sunrise on the west coast, but an east coast sunrise tops it."

Sara shook her head and looked over at Grissom. "Gil, you've only been here what? Twice, in the last two decades? How can you say it's better here than where you're actually from?"

"Hey, it may be my own biased opinion, but it's still my opinion. Good thing you won't miss it, I'm getting us up at six so we can go house hunting."

As they passed Bank-North Garden, where adrenaline filled Celtics fans still were actively chatting away about that nights big win, Sara smiled and tried to hold her tongue. Needless to say she failed miserably. "Gil Grissom we just got got off a flight that took four more hours than necessary, we aren't even at the hotel yet, let alone used to a city neither of us are completely acquainted with, and you want to get up early to look for a house?"

He gave her that look again. "Yeah." he said.

Sara leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. "All right then."

Grissom simply smirked.

_6:08 A.M. _

He woke her early as he had said he would. Playfully, he has kissed her neck until she registered it was him and began to giggle from the whiskers of his beard.

"Gil..." she moaned into her pillow. "It's too early. I liked the schedule I established in the jungle, thank you." She whined.

"Different time zone. We have work to do." He said as he got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Sara supported herself on her elbows and she leaned up in bed. "It's always work with you." She said, a playful frown on her face.

Grissom leaned into the doorway and smirked, "Not after today."

Sara slowly got out of bed. She glanced up, only to catch a ray of sun in her eyes. She went over to the window and pulled back the curtain, revealing an orange tinted sun with clouds in purple, pink and orange shades scattered around the lightening sky. Her jaw dropped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"I told you it was gorgeous." Grissom said as he kissed her cheek.

Sara remained speechless as they watched the sun rise. By the time the sun was over the horizon and the sky had begun to turn a brighter blue, Grissom had taken her hand and pulled her from the window. "There's something else in store for you this morning." he said softly. "Get dressed and I'll show you."

_7:15 A.M._

After a fulfilling breakfast of fruit and pancakes, Grissom drove Sara nearly across town.

"Where are we even going?" She asked, frustrated that he had yet to answer her.

"You'll see."

Sara rolled her eyes and looked down at the GPS unit. Beacon Hill was scribed near the road they were currently traveling, and she furrowed her brow as she glanced back in Grissom's direction. "Isn't this one of those really nice, expensive neighborhoods?" She asked timidly.

"Why yes, it is." came Grissom's indirect reply. He flipped on the turn signal and pulled into the drive of a very lovely two story home.

It was white with black shutters, a large lawn was sprawled between it and the road, and at the end of the driveway was a two car garage, which would have resembled the size of their old townhouse in Vegas if it weren't for the two automatic garage doors in front. Grissom stopped the car near the rear of the house. Sara could see the rather spacious back porch from the open gate.

Grissom smiled and when Sara looked over at him, eyes wide, he motioned for her to step out of the car.

"Is this the first house you wanted to show me? Because I'd hate to see the size of the others."

"Actually," he watched as a real-estate agent parked behind their rental, getting out of the car and standing over near the for sale sign. "This was the only one. That is, if you like it."

Sara was looking through windows and stopped dead when he spoke. She turned on her heel and slowly walked back over to her grinning husband. "Only one? We can afford this?"

He nodded. "Like we spend money on anything before the jungle."

Sara smiled wide and quickly closed the gap between the two of them, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss before responding with "I'll take anything as long as your there."

"So you like it?"

"I love it." She said, before leaning up to kiss him once more.

Grissom gave the Realtor a thumbs up and he immediately began hamming 'Sold' onto t he sign in the yard.

A/N- I apologize for all errors. I need to get school reports finished too and I'm not about to estimate the time it takes to get from Costa Rico or where ever they were, to get to Boston plus all delays and stuff. Next time I'll be more thorough.


	4. Settling In

A/N: So sorry for the over-a-month long absence. My computer has been screwing up and I've had a major case of writer's block. I hope to finish this by the end of July as long as I stay on track.

"Forgive me if this is a little to formal for you." Grissom teased as he brought a bottle of champaign and two glasses into the living room. There still wasn't any furniture, but by morning that would all change. In the mean time, the boxes Grissom had had shipped to Boston were spread around the first story of the house, and one of those boxes were what they were using as a table. Sara sat on a blanket she had laid out on the floor, and smiled as her husband took a seat beside her.

"Considering our current situation I think formality fits just fine."

Grissom returned her smile and poured the glasses. He handed her one and held his in a toast. "To our new life." He said and their glasses clashed lightly together. They both sipped the liquid before they leaned in for a kiss, which deepened. Sara laughed and pulled away slightly.

"How about we finish this upstairs..." she said softly.

Grissom's reply was taking her by the hand and leading her up the steps.

_8:30 a.m. Next Morning_

The air mattress that served as their temporary bed was the centerpiece of Grissom and Sara's soon the be bedroom. Tangled in the sheets, Sara watched as Grissom re-dressed and moved everything else to one wall to make room for the bed set they were going to receive that morning. They both agreed to have their stuff from Vegas shipped via a long distance moving company, which Grissom had called right after he bought the house.

"Sara they'll be here in an hour, don't you think it's time to get dressed?"

"Why would I want to do that when I have such a wonderful view here?"

Grissom smirked before leaning down to kiss her forehead. He looked down one more time at her before her left the room, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

Sara had just come downstairs as the movers showed up. With one more surprise none the less. As she went out to greet them, Hank jumped from the truck and bounded toward her. Tears nearly welled in her eyes as she kneeled to the ground and praised the Boxer. "Oh my sweet boy." She cooed as Grissom came to stand beside her.

"I paid them extra to bring him with them. I didn't think he'd like a plane ride all that well."

"Gil, will you ever stop amazing me?" She asked as she scracthed the dogs belly.

"I'd hope not."

_Later That Day _

Exhausted, Grissom and Sara leaned back on their leather couch. Sara spent all day with the movers, showing them where to place furniture in the kitchen, living room and bedroom. Grissom had them put his desk and bug aquariums in his newly designated office and insisted on doing the rest. The house was finally their home. Almost.

"You realize we still need food right?" Sara said as she rested in Grissom's arms. "And I have no idea where in this city there's a grocery store."

"We'll deal with it in the morning." he said through a yawn. "Right now, I think we all need sleep. We've still got a lot of settling in to do."

A/N: Review it. All my chapters are about this long no matter what so don't shoot me. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	5. Visits and Suprises

_Two Months, Three Days Later_

Sara relaxed on the front porch of their Boston home as the sun began to rise over the tree tops. Today was going to be a great day. They were expecting Catherine and Brass for a week long visit. Nick and Greg promised to join them as soon as their work load lightened, and they even invited Langston and Riley, who pleasantly declined due to their recent promotions to CSI level two.

Everything was situated in the house and the two spare rooms had beds placed in them and awaited their visitors. Sara never dreamed that she would be married, let alone own such a beautiful house in a very historic city. It was so much more quite than Vegas, which let alone qualified it as more comforting.

As Grissom took a seat on the porch swing next to her, she immediately relaxed with her head on his shoulder. "Brass just called. They landed fifteen minutes ago and they're be here within an hour, he hopes."

"They must have taken a late flight." Sara said quietly.

"They did. Said they wanted to get here early enough to start the day with us."

"That doesn't sound like them."

Grissom smiled. "I think they're just anxious to see us."

They stayed where they were until a white sedan pulled into the drive, a strawberry blond stepping out of the passenger side before the car was even in park. Sara and Grissom stood and met her halfway on the sidewalk, both taking turns with hugs as Brass stepped up beside them.

"I miss you both so much!" Catherine said as she took a step back. "But I've got to admit, you both look a lot happy than the last time I saw you together."

"Thank you Cath. We are." Sara said, smiling.

"You should have seen this one on the way here, like a dog out the window on her way to the park." Brass said, getting a less than happy look from Catherine.

"Yeah well, he was as thrilled as I was, don't let him fool you." Catherine retorted.

"Hey Jim." Grissom said, hugging the shorter man.

"You know, it's a little chilly this morning. Gil, why don't you help them get their things and we'll go inside for coffee." Sara chimed in.

After everything was settled in the right rooms, the four former colleagues sat around the kitchen table with mugs of Hawaiian Blue and plates of coffee cake.

"So the labs going well, if you'd like to know. The newbies are fitting in just fine." Catherine said, raising the coffee cup to her lips.

"Actually, I could care less about the lab, only the people in it. But on that note, it's great to know those two are being taken care of. I bet they love their supervisor." Grissom said, turning Catherine's cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Thanks Gil. I was hoping I had your faith."

"How about you two? I see the dogs with who he belongs, but you know we haven't heard from you in a long time, anything new in your lives?" Brass asked.

"Other than this place, can't really say so." Sara replied.

They kept up the small talk, and as Catherine insisted on putting the plates in the sink and Grissom and Brass started on a conversation about the city and the week ahead, Sara's face drained of color. She hoped it would pass in time before anyone noticed, but as her stomach began to churn and she clapped a hand over her mouth, she disregarded the fact that Catherine once again was sitting at her side and had not let it slide that her friend looked ill.

"Sara, are you feeling okay?" she asked softly.

Sara's response was jumping from her chair and jogging to the nearest bathroom. Grissom's eyes widened as he shot a concerned look in Catherine's direction before following his stricken wife.

"Sara?" he called as he opened the bathroom door and immediately went to hold back Sara's hair as she wretched over the toilet. As soon as she finished Grissom let her fall back into his arms as they leaned against the wall.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea where that came from."

"How do you feel now?"

"Much better."

Grissom nodded, then stood, holding out his hand to help her up. "Come on, let's get you some water."

As they made their way back to the kitchen, Brass and Catherine eyes Sara with concern.

"Sorry guys." She said. "I guess the food didn't agree with me." She turned to Grissom and motioned for him to take a seat, insisting she was fine as she quickly placed a glass under the kitchen faucet and drank it down. Catherine had joined Sara.

"You okay?" she asked, her back turned to the men.

"Yeah, now. I don't get it, it just came out of no where, you know? I didn't even feel sick until just seconds before it happened."

Catherine took in a deep breath. "Sara, are you...?"

Her eyes quickly met the older woman's. "I never, not even once considered that..."

"Hey guys, I'm taking Sara to the store. We're going to get something for her stomach." Catherine said before Sara could stop her.

A/N: Haha two chapters in one night! And I ended this one with a nice little cliff hanger, though I'm sure you'll already figure this one out ;]


	6. Grissom's Gift

Catherine and Sara were able to find a pharmacy a few blocks from the house. Catherine had also insisted on taking the rental car and driving, saying Sara had to much on her mind to try to navigate through Boston. Once inside the store, the blond, with Sara on her heels found the correct aisle and without much of a say watched as Catherine picked out three different boxes, each containing a strip they hoped would all read the same.

"You can never be to careful." Catherine said as they left the store. "Always buy more than one if you want that actual ninety-nine point nine percent."

"I wasn't planning on needing them again." Sara replied coarsely.

Once back home, Sara noticed the absence of Grissom's car. On the table in the kitchen was a note.

_Sara,_

_ Brass surprised me with Cubs vs. Red Socks tickets for tonight. We'll be at Fenway and I have my cell if you need me for anything. I hope you're feeling better dear._

_All my love,_

_ Gil_

Sara sighed and gave the note to Catherine. "Did you know about this?"

"Nope." Catherine said shaking her head. "But I knew he was up to something, he told me he had something for Gil he 'knew he'd love.'"

Sara rolled her eyes and headed toward the stairs with her bag of tests in hand. She looked to Catherine once more, who offered her an encouraging smile, before going to the bathroom. She took each test, read the directions thoroughly, and set them on the counter after soaking the tips of each with urine.

Catherine was outside the door waiting for her when she was done. "One says three minutes, the other two five. And they say waiting to long to check the results may end with a false negative." After speaking, Sara leaned against the wall and let out a pitiful laugh. "I'm so naïve you know? I mean, this really shouldn't surprise me." She started saying.

"How do you feel about...this?" Catherine asked softly.

Sara looked down. "I don't know. I really don't."

"Are you...upset? Happy? I mean, you have to be feeling something."

She lifted her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "Well shock would be the first thing that comes to mind. That's kinda why I said it shouldn't surprise me. But..." she considered the right word to choose, finally coming up with the one that fit best. "...but relieved is what I feel. I've never considered this as an option in life, having kids, but now that I'm so close to knowing that that might just be what I'm facing, I'm relieved that it happened after I chose Gil to spend the rest of my life with."

Catherine pulled Sara into a hug, tears now stinging her own eyes as she watched the brunette confess what she had to her. "Sara I know you'll both make great parents. Don't worry about anything. If it feels right, then it must be." she told her.

"Thank you." Sara said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "God I never even thought about what Gil's reaction might be."

"I know him. If you're happy, he's happy. That's all he ever wanted, we could all see that." She glanced at her watch. "It's time." She said. Sara nodded and stepped back into the bathroom. She looked at every test, each one revealing the same result. She took the one with a readout to Catherine and smiled. They both did.

"Congratulations Mrs. Grissom."

_10:58 P.M._

Sara waited up for Grissom. Catherine had decided that she'd leave the two alone, besides, she was tired anyway. The two men walked through the back door, Grissom obviously was not amused.

"The Cubs lose?"

"That's an understatement." Brass said with a short laugh. Once he read Grissom's face, he knew it was not the time to joke. "Sorry Gil." he put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I think I'm going to bed. I take it Catherine's already there." And with that he left the room.

"How bad?" Sara asked as Grissom's took a seat across from her at the table.

"Four runs. But it's not like it's a regular season game, considering they aren't in the same league. What's in the box?"

Sara looked down at the long, neatly wrapped box between them. "It's, um, sort of a...surprise... for you."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it any further as he pulled it over to him. He lifted the wrapped lid and pulled out a small card, the words _Happy Almost One Year _printed neatly in Sara's handwriting. He then caught eye of the test that was below it, the word _Pregnant _still clear in the digital window.

Sara, who had been nervously fingering her wedding band during the process, spoke up in a weak voice. "Well? What do you think?"

The smile on his face told her what she needed to know even before he rushed around the table and gave her a kiss.

"Let's just say this is one gift I wouldn't exchange for anything in the world."

A/N:

I am fully aware that the Red Socks are part of the Al and the Cubs the NL, but I couldn't resist nor could I have my favorite team lose, even if it was against Grissom's.

And I told you I'd update more often.


	7. Beer, Science and A Phone Call

The next day Sara scheduled her first appointment. Unfortunately it was the day before Catherine and Brass' plane left for Vegas. Catherine went on and on about how she hated she wasn't going to be there to go shopping with Sara, and how she would have to comprimise by sending her gifts, unless she decided to drop by again for a visit. Grissom and Sara took that as a hint to invite her back. Soon.

"So, any idea if you want to find out what it is?" Brass asked as they were eating lunch.

"It's a little early for that don't you think?" Sara had responded. "But I hate surprises." She said with a smirk.

"And I want to wait until the baby is born." Grissom added.

"Well then. Looks like we're going to have to come to a middle ground some how." After Sara had said that, Brass and Catherine gave each other have disgusted looks as the other two kissed and as Catherine later put it 'plain acted like teenagers'.

_2:24 P.M._

The four decided it would be best to tour the city since it was such a beautiful day. They went to the river and ate ice cream from a local creamery before finding the Boston Museum Of Science. It was something all but Brass really understood, but he seemed to enjoy himself as long as he was in their company.

Next was a stop at the Sam Adams brewery. While they all felt guilty for dragging Sara somewhere she couldn't taste the product, she quickly put them at ease.

"I'm a Heineken girl, you all know that. Besides, you two aren't going to be here that long, why not take in everything you can now?"

Of course, after that trip Sara was the only one suitable to drive home.

Sara held down the nausea until they got home that evening. Once in the house, Sara bolted to the restroom, and as Grissom attempted to follow her, his phone went off.

"Here, answer this." He said, tossing the cell phone to Catherine before jogging up the stairs.

"Hello?" She answered cautiously.

"Cathrine? What're you doing with Griss' phone?" The Texans accent clearly gave him away.

"Uh, well Nicky...Gil's a bit tied up."

As she spoke, the two descended the stairs. Seeing Catherine's frazzled expression, Grissom took over.

"Nick? How have you been?" asked Grissom quickly.

"Now what is going on there? First my current boss answers my ex boss' phone and now all of...hold on..." there was talking in the background before Nick's voice came back on the line. "Greg says hi."

"Nothings going on to worry about Nick. Sara and I just had something to take care of. And we all return the greeting to Greg."

Still slightly confused, Nick was caution to continue. "Okay then, I guess. We just called to say we set aside two weeks three months from now to come see you guys. I know it's a ways off but cases are calling you know. So are court dates."

"Sounds great, but it will be winter here you realize."

"Of course. Shoot, according to Greg, Ecklie's heading our way, I'll call ya later."

"Yeah Nick, I'll hold you to it." And with that they disconnected.

"You didn't tell him." stated Sara as she took her place beside him.

Grissom smiled. "I know. I think it best they see for themselves." he said, placing a kiss on her lips, which she deepened.

Catherine and Brass gave each other the same looks as earlier that day.

A/N: No update yesterday, I apologize =[. Good news is Nick and Greg are coming over for a visit.

And no, Brass and Catherine are unfortunately not an item here, just real friendly.


	8. Glimpse Of the Future

_Friday_

Sara was shaking. As she laced her fingers with Grissom's in the waiting room of the clinic he could feel it to.

"Everything will be fine." he reassured her as they waited to be called back.

"I know." she whispered, afraid if she rose her voice any higher it would give her away to everyone else. "It's just...surreal."

He smiled at her as the nurse called their name. They were lead back to a room consisting of an exam table, an ultrasound machine, and two other chairs.

"Okay Mrs. Grissom, just change into this and hop up on the table. Doctor Wilde will be with you in a few minutes." Sara took the gown from the nurse and quickly slipped it on after her and Grissom were alone. She was waiting impatiently as the doctor stepped in the room.

"Sara, right?" he asked with a smile. She nodded and tried her best to return his smile with one that was at least somewhat convincing.

"It's okay to be nervous, you wouldn't be the first. This is your first, right?" he asked as he pulled on gloves and booted up the machine.

"Yes, it is." Grissom answered for her as he took her hand. This got a genuine smile from his wife.

Wilde went through the procedure before he started. Once he got a clear image on the monitor, he looked up at them with a grin. "That's your baby. I'd say your about six weeks. I know it's hard to see anything now, but in a few months you'll be able to make him or her out. Any questions?"

Grissom slowly shook his head and Sara did the same. As he turned his attention back to his wife, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll leave you two alone." Wilde said with a smile, putting his instrument away and stripping off his gloves. "Just schedule your nest appointment with Jackie at the front desk before you leave."

"Thank you." Sara said without taking her eyes off of Grissom. "What was that for?" She asked as the door clicked shut.

"It was a thank you." he said softly, giving her another kiss.

_Later That Afternoon_

Catherine, with Brass in tow, stepped off the porch and onto the walkway as Grissom and Sara's car pulled up to the house. Sara had barely opened her door as Catherine began to ask questions.

"How did it go?"

"Just fine." Sara said with a smile as she stepped out of the vehicle. "He said I'm about six weeks, things look good, and I go back next month." She quickly said before Catherine had the chance to ask.

"Thats wonderful sweetheart." Brass chimed in, pulling her into a hug. He then turned to Grissom and said, "Way to go pal, now you're in for it." he joked before heading back to the house.

That night they ate at one of the best restaurants in the city, right on the banks of the river. They discussed their near future plans and Catherine was more than willing to offer suggestions. The next morning, Grissom and Sara followed them to the airport to see them off.

"You promise to keep me updated?" Catherine asked as the boarding call for the plane was being announced.

"I promise." answered Sara.

"But we'll only keep our end of this promise if you don't tell Nick or Greg." Grissom added.

"Done deal." Brass said.

They then looked at Catherine, an incentive to promise herself.

She sighed. "My lips are sealed."

They exchanged hugs and Sara swore she saw a tear gleam in Catherine's eye as she turned to wave once more.

At home that night, as they lie in bed watching a movie, Sara turned to Grissom.

"I guess we'll have to start turning one of those rooms into a nursery."

"I suppose so." he answered, kissing her forehead. "And we'll need to go shopping."

"Right." She responded. Shopping was never one of her favorite things to do.

A/N: Special thanks to all who have commented this story so far. It's the longest I have written for this site and the more motivation I get, the better the odds it will be finished before the end of next month.


	9. Special Moments

A/N: Thanks for the support, I really enjoyed reading your last reviews. I apologize for no update yesterday, I was out on the road, but at least you get tonight and hopefully tomorrow morning =]

Grissom stared at the different paint color cards in his hands, unsure which to choose.

That morning Sara had insisted he pick out the paint while she rearranged the now only spare room for Greg and Nick, although their arrival wasn't for another month and a half. "Just go with what feels right Gil, I promise I won't care." She had said, then added with a smirk, "Unless it's to ugly."

Now Grissom was worrying it was. She was giving him a simple decision to make regarding their child's room and he was concerned he was screwing it up.

He had finally gotten it down to two colors, an off white and a pale blue.

_"Blue would work for a girl too, right?" _he thought to himself.

Needless to say he chose the off white.

That night he walked through the door with two gallons of paint and numerous other tools for the task. Sara was searching the fridge for water as he opened the back door. He smiled as he noticed her iPod earphones were in and she couldn't hear a sound other than her music. He set the paint cans down and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped and nearly screamed.

"Jesus Gil." she laughed as she pulled her earphones from her eyes. "You scared us."

"Sorry." was his replied as he kissed the side of her neck. He didn't miss when she said 'us' either as his hand came to rest on the small bump.

"She rest her hand on top of his and smiled. "Did you get the paint?"

"I did. I hope it suits you."

She turned around to face him. "Well? What color?"

He pulled the sample card from his jacket pocket and showed her.

She grinned. "Looks fine to me. I knew you'd choose something simple."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sara grabbed her water and rolled her eyes. She took a sip of the cold liquid and tried not to smile. "I knew you'd find something that suited the occasion but wasn't over the top that's all. You're not that hard to figure out. Once someone gets to know you as I have that is."

He took the few steps it took to stand inches in front of her once more and captured her lips with his. "Aren't you just such a romantic." he said quietly, making her laugh before he kissed her again.

While deep in their confrontation neither noticed Hank wonder into the kitchen and taking a seat beside them. As he watched his owners, he let out a whimper which got both their attentions.

"I think he wants to go for a walk." Sara announced as she watched the boxer stand and wag his nub of a tail while looking from the door to them.

"I guess we'll finish this later." said Grissom, getting Hank's leash from a hook on the wall.

_The Park_

Down the street from their house was a small park they took walks in whenever they could. Sara loved how the paths were shaded by all different types of trees' branches, and since it was fall she loved the colors even better.

As they walked, with Hank stopping every few feet to sniff a tree, they passed another couple with a stroller. Sara smiled, something that Grissom always noticed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just realized that will be us soon." she responded.

He smiled, knowing it was the truth. And it was a truth he'd never dream of denying.

Hank barked, catching Grissom's attention. He was to busy to realize Sara had stopped a few feet behind him.

"You'd think he would have gotten over chasing squirrels." Grissom said, turning to see his wife was no longer by his side. He finally stopped the dog, he also noticed something was amiss, and turned around to see Sara standing with her hand on her abdomen, her gaze fixed ahead of her.

"Sara?" Grissom asked cautiously as he approached her. His pulse had picked up two fold. "Honey?"

Her eyes finally focused on him and she swallowed. "Give me your hand." She said slowly. She took the hand that was not holding Hank's leash and placed it under hers.

"Sara, wha..." She silenced him.

"Wait."

To in shock to get what was going on, it all clicked when he felt the pressure beneath his palm. He quickly looked down at their hands and then fixed his eyes in hers, which were gleaming with tears attempting to fall. "See?" She asked shakily.

"It...moved." He was clearly stating the obvious, but he was to fixated on their baby that he didn't care.

He slowly kneeled down onto the path, ignoring how rough the task was on his knees and placed both of his hands on either side of Sara's abdomen. "Hey sweetheart." he said uneasily. Sara grinned and wiped away tears. It was all so...different. She was not use to feeling any of what she felt at that moment.

The baby kicked again, and it was Grissom's turn to smile.

"I think it heard you." She placed a hand on the side of his face as he looked up at her.

_That Night_

Sara stood loading the dishwasher as the baby moved again. It took her by such surprise she nearly dropped the plate in her hand.

Grissom came over to her and took the plate from her hand. "I'll take over." he said softly. She merely nodded and leaned against the counter.

"What's it feel like?" Grissom asked as he finished with the dishes.

Sara laughed weakly. "Different. It's unreal."

He smiled as he kissed her and placed a hand over the bulge. "Thank you."

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" she said grinning.

"Until you understand how much it means to me." he responded.

They shared another kiss.

A/N 2: My time line is probably off and I apologize, I am tired lol. More soon.


	10. Paint

The next day they got to work on the nursery. Grissom made sure every inch of the hard wood floor was covered before he dared open a single can of paint. As he was getting things organized, Sara stepped in the room with the phone to her ear.

"Yes Catherine, I sent you the latest sonogram and no I'm not telling you what it is when I don't even know myself. Look, go ask doc, maybe he can shed light on this this." Sara rolled her eyes as she listened to the woman on the other line lecture her. "Cath, I really have to go. We're busy today. I'll call you after tomorrow's appointment." They said their goodbyes and Sara sunk into a rocking chair Grissom had placed by the wall not about to be painted.

"Sounds like you have a fun conversation." he said as he rolled a layer of paint over the wall.

"If you were me, you wouldn't think so." Sara almost laughed. "That woman goes on and on."

Grissom smiled but kept at the task at hand.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" asked Sara, glancing around the room.

He turned to her. "You shouldn't even be in here. Isn't there something else you could be doing?"

A grin broke out on her face as she got an idea. "Actually..." she said getting up. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"What?" Grissom turned only to see she had already left the room. He looked out the window and his car was gone.

_If he's going to paint the room, I'm going to design it. _She thought as she looked through the aisle of The Home Depot. She was looking for something that would work for either gender, and turned down the offered help of a salesperson, seeing as she _was _Sara and she _is _stubborn.

Finally it caught her eye and she smiled. She knew he'd love it.

_6:15 P.M._

He finally finished as she entered the room with her shopping bags.

"I'm impressed." She said. He looked up from his seat in the rocker. "Where'd you get that anyway?" she wondered. She had never noticed the rocking chair at their home in Vegas.

"It was my mothers." Grissom confessed, looking back at it. "She insisted I have it after her death, just in case."

"She had great intuition." said Sara as she handed him the shopping bags. "I thought this would work in here...more for us...but none the less."

He pulled the contents into his hands and smiled, kissing her cheek. "Perfect." he said looking down at the border in his hand. It was decorated with a jungle theme. Monkeys played on branches and a few bugs were hidden among the brush.

"It'll bring back memories...for us." Sara said, regaining his attention.

"That it will." he said. "Does this mean more work?"

Her response was laughing while leaving the room. She turned and said. "You're the one who said I shouldn't be in here."

By midnight walls were done. Sara was fast asleep as Grissom slid into bed. He wrapped an arm around her midsection. "All for you." he whispered softly.

By morning Sara was looking around the room. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"There you go with that again." she giggled.

"I've explained myself. And you could say you're welcome."

"Okay, you're welcome, _and _thank you for doing all this."

He pulled her close to him. "It's a small price to pay."

A/N: Short, but I promised more. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I honestly didn't think it would be that touching lol.


	11. A New Start

As Sara finished dinner, Grissom walked in the house with a grin on his face.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"I got a job at Boston College" he said brightly.

Sara quickly smiled and pulled him into a hug as he was about to do the same. "What department?"

He gently kissed her. "Environmental mainly, but one of the focuses of study is entomology."

"That's great, suits you well."

"So you're happy for me?"

"Thrilled." She said with a grin. One more kiss and she returned to her work.

"Whens your first day?" she asked after dinner.

"A week from today."

She frowned. "You know I have an appointment that day."

Grissom looked dumbstruck. "I must have forgot. I can...try to get away."

She smiled. And it was genuine. "It's fine, it's only routine. I'll get you a picture." She then went upstairs.

Grissom joined her. "Are you upset with me?"

"No. There's no sense in that. You have to do what you have you have to do." She turned to face him. "Like I said, it's only routine. The only need for you there was if something was wrong."

Grissom pulled her to him again. "I am sorry. I should have remembered."

_One Week Later_

Sara lie on the table as the technician tried to focus on the baby. She couldn't help but wonder about Grissom. He seems so upset that morning about not being able to be with her. It really wasn't a big deal, she didn't think so. There would be bigger events than this in the near future he would be more obligated to attend.

"Got it." the technician said. "Do you know what it is?" she asked with a smile.

Sara stared breathlessly at the monitor. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "No."

"Want to know?"

Sara thought carefully about it. She knew Grissom didn't, and that alone was enough.

She slowly shook her head again. "Not if my husband doesn't." She said slowly. This was one surprise she would force herself to wait for.

Sara pulled into the drive an hour later. They had bought her a new Prius over the weekend to replace the one she had in Vegas only because Grissom needed his for work.

She was stunned when she saw Nick and Greg waiting for her on the porch. She took off her jacket and folded it over her arm, making sure to hide her stomach as she stepped around the car and met them on the steps.

"Wha... what are you two doing here so early?" Sara almost stammered.

"Well 'hey guys, great to see you' was what we were looking for." Greg said with a smile.

"Sorry." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"Shouldn't you be wearing that? It has to be what, forty degrees out here. And wheres the bug man?" Nick asked, looking at her jacket.

"I feel fine. He's at work"

They both looked confused.

"The college." She said slowly. "He's teaching a course in entomology." she grinned at them before adding. "Why don't we step inside. I'm starting to feel the chill."

As Sara stepped in front of the door began to unlock it, an envelope fell from her jacket, which Greg was quick to pick up without her realizing. Nick gave him a cautious look that he ignored and pulled out the contents. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Um, Sara?"

"Yeah?" she replied, finding the right key and pushing the door open.

"What's this?" he asked, holding the sonogram for her to see once she turned around.

Her eyes grew wide as she snatched it from him. "We going to tell you together. When you got here a week from now." said Sara. She ushered them inside.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up on." said Nick once they set their bags down by the door.

Sara smirked. "I guess we do."


	12. Chapter 12

"Sorry for showing up so early Sara." Nick said as she set cups of coffee in front of him and Greg.

"It's fine. I'm sure Gil will be thrilled to see you." she said, and as if on cue the front door opened and Grissom stepped into the foyer.

"Sara?" he called.

"Living room." she answered.

At first his jaw dropped at the sight of his former colleagues, but then a smile played in his lips.

"It's not like you two to show up early to anything." he joked. They all smiled as Grissom took a seat and Sara retrieved a cup of coffee for her husband.

"I take it Ecklie wanted you to leave earlier than planned."

They nodded.

"Oh, and we know about Sara." said Greg, which got an elbow in the ribs from Nick.

"Know what?"

Sara pointed to the sonogram on the table. "I got you your picture. It fell out of my jacket, and Greg, being who he is, picked it up."

"So Catherine didn't say anything."

"Catherine knew!" Greg said, shocked. "And she actually kept it to herself?"

Sara grinned. "I guess so, which reminds me, I need to call her." She excused herself and let the guys to themselves.

Nick spoke first after Sara's was out of the room. "So how long have, you know?" he asked, nodding his head toward the room Sara had disappeared to.

"Nearly eleven weeks, I think. Possibly more. I tend to remember month wise."

"So over three months." Greg stated. Grissom nodded. He looked down at the ultrasound and smiled.

"I take it you're happy about all this." said Nick, catching on to his expression.

Again, Grissom nodded. "We are."

"That's great." Greg said, then added, "Whens dinner?"

Grissom and Nick laughed as Sara re-entered the living room.

"What' so funny?" She asked, taking a seat.

"Greg's hungry." Nick answered.

Sara smirked as she glanced in Greg's direction. "You're in luck, it's in the oven."

After dinner, Sara showed Nick and Greg to the now only guest room, where two single beds were waiting. She made sure they were settled in before returning to Grissom, who was in the nursery.

Boxes were spread around the floor, and he stood in the middle of them, unsure what he was going to do.

"Something wrong?" She asked, the confusion etched on his face to easy to read.

"No. I'm just not entirely sure what all this is for." he said, continuing to stare at the boxes on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the crib and car seat I get, but its this other stuff that has me at a standstill."

Sara laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Well, you have Nick and Greg to help you figure it out. But right now, I think it's time for bed."

He smiled at her before kissing her forehead. "Lead the way."

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was busy over the weekend. Another update soon.


	13. Author's Note 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for all the delays. I will get back to writing this as soon as possible, but I'm sure you understand that life sometimes gets in the way and so does writers block. This week I promise to have at least two more chapters as long as things go smoothly. Well, I am off the buy some Mountain Dew and listen to music. An author has to have some inspiration.


End file.
